His Champion's Leave
by xXxTimestarxXx
Summary: The Shivering Isles' Champion promises our friendly neighborhood Madgod that he will only leave for 3 days and come back again. He break this proms and stays in Nirn for about a week. How will he react? Find out in this story Reviews are very much appreciated. First reviewer will get a spot in my current story "Timestar's Legacy"
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my first Elder Scrolls story feat Sheogorath! He finally has his own story after his interruption in Timestar's Legacy. Hope you like!_

Sheogorath broke the long silence in his grand courtroom by yelling at his Altemer champion "Buddy, if you're willing to serve **ME**, there are no 'breaks' got it?" The mage shrunk back at his tone. "Sir I just need to pop into the guild for a while so they know I'm okay" the mortal said. "Well….alright. But I'm giving you THREE days to return, say your dandy little hellos and return. Got it?" The mage turned to walk out. "Yeah, I got it" the mage said. A pleased smile came upon Sheogorath's face as his champion wandered off…

"_**HASKILL!**_" a loud voice rang out, scaring all the guards in the Madgod's palace. At that moment, a man who appeared to be balding appeared at the foot of Sheogorath's throne.

"Is everything okay, mi 'lord?" Haskill asked cheerfully. His master just looked at him plainly.

"I'm BOOOAAARRRDDD Haskill. Bring me a cup of Colovian tea and one of those crazy Nords who always trespass on the Isles" The Prince of Madness said in a sarcastically dainty voice. Confusion settled on Haskill's face.

"Sir the Isles are open to anyone. Even crazy mortals" Haskill corrected.

"But they come when the Isles are NOT in season" Sheogorath retorted. "They litter, they kill my insane beasts I got from Mehrunes Dagon, and they try to become my champions when only a true warrior can become my champion. By the way, where is that pesky mage? It has been a whole week in Nirn"

Haskill shrugged and left. _I need to get that guy back somehow. But how do I do that? Hmm._

XX After a Cup of Tea and Skinning a Nord XX

Sheogorath had the perfect plan to get our little champion back. First, he would make a tome that when the spell was cast, I would summon the Madgod himself. Being in Nirn, Sheogorath would cause havoc until we would pretend to almost die. He would tell the Archmage that his champion had summoned him and our friend will have the champion to stop the Greymarch!

"Okay Haskill, get this book to my champion so he can read it and summon yours truly" Sheogorath chortled.

Haskill took the Archmage and locked him in a closet. Taking the form of the beloved wizard, Haskill took the book to the Champion of the Shivering Isles. "Hello Sir. Nice to see you" The Champion said surprised. Haskill handed the book over. "It summons…uh… a troll! Yes a troll to help you fight" Haskill said. "I'm sorry I forget your name mage" The mage was shocked but he spoke. "My names Bunai" The Champion said. "Go to your quarters and try it out" said Haskill.

XX Later XX

"Did you give it to him" Sheogorath asked. "Yes sir. I did" Haskill said. "I think he's using i-" Sheogorath began but he suddenly disappeared. The spell had worked…

"Where's the troll" Bunai asked his roommate. The Argonian shrugged "Who knows? We will never- By the divines" Bunai whipped around and saw Sheogorath. "Surprise my Champion" whispered The Prince of Madness. He then jumped through the roof and started blasting away. Mages ran in and out of buildings screaming.

After about an hour mortal time, Sheogorath pretended to lose all of his magic powers and plummet to the ground. "Let me speak to that mage quick fellas" taunted the Madgod.

"Why did you come here" Bunai asked in a whisper.

"You must stop the Greymarch. You're my champion. Come back to the Isles" Sheogorath pleaded. Bunai thought of it. "I guess I'll come back" he said. At that the Madgod took the mage's hand and teleported away. "You'll find the Archmage in his closet" Haskill said as he dropped the disguise and went back home…

_How was that story? A little bit of madness and destruction but nothing serious. Review for a stick of fishies. I still don't get how that works…_


	2. Chapter 1 12: A Message to Reviewers

_ Hello people! Its xXxTimestarxXx here with a small message. After a kind review by Akila-Delpanther-Draconan on the story "His Champion's Leave" I have decided to continue the said story. _

_Thanks to this kind reviewer, you will get to name your own warrior for "Timestar's Legacy". Place your warrior's name, status (kit, apprentice, warrior, med cat, elder, queen rouge, loner and kittypet), age (1-6 moons for kit, 6-12 moons for apprentice and 12-any number of moons for warrior, med cat, elder and queen), color of pelt (Tortoise shell, tabby, calico, all black, all brown, all white, all tan, etc.) and finally their gender (Tom or she-cat)_

_Also, any other viewer of this story can send me a cat with the same guidelines on the previous paragraph. Thank you Akila-Delpanther-Draconan for your kind review._


	3. Chapter 3: The New Begining

_I love to update! After months, the Sheogorath story is being continued! W00t!1! Also, hellish tattoo is a cool word. Look it up! Got it from A Tell-Tale Heart._

**xXxTimestarxXx: Anything to say, Sheogorath.**

**Sheo: I'm just glad you're updating. Say, when is TC Prank day gonna be updated.**

**xXxTimestarxXx: Dunno. School started about a week ago. And I have barely any time to write. It's a mystery.**

Sigh. All Sheogorath did was sigh for the next year or so. Bunai had stopped the Greymarch (Thank the Nine Divines) but sadly, Bunai got killed while walking in the Isles. What will the Prince of Madness do? He already called Haskill over and over again, only making his servant get a little mad. So he tried making chaos in Nirn. Still BOOOOAAAARRRRIIINNNGGGGG! What was he to do? He had an idea, but it would be risky…

"Haskill, I'm going outside!" yelled Sheogorath. Haskill whipped around and said "My lord, you never go outside, but whatever." Sheogorath nodded and left. He closed the door behind him. He knew Haskill wouldn't worry. Haskill was too busy to notice a darned thing that ever went on. The Prince of Madness walk-ran to the portal to a dark place. He was aware that he might never return from this place. For the only way to leave is to…hmm…I don't know what it should be. Never mind that. He quickly jumped into the Soul Cairn…

Haskill had finished cleaning. He felt a triumph not felt in about 481,516,23 years (That's a long time). He walked to the throne room. Haskill darted his head around to see if any prying eyes were about. He then sat down on the throne and sighed with relief. It was so soft. It was so…so…Haskill couldn't think of a word for it. He just sat there. A thought passes through his head. A thought like Sheogorath yelling at him and then ripping his spine in half and then using it as a toothpick. Haskill shuddered and got up. He wondered where his master was. Was he in town? No, too simple for the Prince of Madness. Did he visit Oblivion? Haskill then pushed the thought out of his head and went to his room…

Sheogorath marveled at the deep purple sky and the dark architecture. It was like staring into a kingdom of magic, but without all the pixies and unicorns (Bad simile lol). He started walking towards a large outcropping of castles. He could hear the beating of wings in the purple sky, but he ignored it. As Sheogorath walked, the hellish tattoo of the beating got louder and louder by the second. A figure could be seen circling a tower. The Prince of Madness gave a vain hope of it not seeing him. As soon as he thought this, it turned its head and flew towards him. Sheogorath stood his ground as it increased its speed and it eventually reached him. It was a dragon! They had been extinct until Alduin arose and brought them all back. This one opened it's mouth and spoke, "I am Durnahviir, and I protect this land"…

_How did ya'll like it? I incorporated some Dawngaurd with the story. I might re-name the story! Also thanks to my first and favorite reviewer, Alika, I continued the story! Horray! And always remember, write safe!_


End file.
